


beloved watcher's pet

by booklitpersona



Series: beholding avatar's luck [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Elias Bouchard, Mild Sexual Content, POV Original Female Character, elias is his own warning, he also might be occ in this so i apologize, no beta we die like tim, this is set in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklitpersona/pseuds/booklitpersona
Summary: A devotee to him. Devotee to their god and he was her salvation.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s), Elias Bouchard/Reader
Series: beholding avatar's luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	beloved watcher's pet

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is like mmmm s3???? When jon squad learns they are bound to the institute and there is a brief mention of branding. i apologize if the formatting is weird i don't fully understand how to make it look right just yet.  
> edit on 3/3/21: i renamed piper to blaire!

it feels _odd_ at first.

Knowing that she was probably the only being in the institute who hadn’t signed the contract. The very one that now bound them to it and prevented them from leaving. Felt **wrong** to be the only one. Did she tell the others? If she told them would they hate her? Say she made a deal with Elias or maybe ask her to help them. Blaire would like to think she would help them but knows it wouldn’t end well if she did.

She did wonder if storming into Mr. Bouchard's office would do any good. If maybe her outburst would end in her being bound to the institute. _It wouldn’t_ so going home for the day was the only option.The apartment never felt so cold before. It never really felt like home either. A temporary oasis if you wanted to try and make it seem so. Blaire wonders if staying in the family manner would have the same effect, but Blaire doesn’t humor the thought. Does with the idea of reading from her personal collection. Staring at the one leitner book in her possession and feels not shame but guilt.

Blaire doesn’t think the institute or rather Jon knows of a beholding book but it exists. Existing the same way the fears but this time only for her. Her mother read it to her all the time as a child. Read it to her as an iron hot eye-shaped stick seared its way on her back.She had to be only eight then. Staying for the usual winters and seeing what she had missed during the summer. It had been almost her bedtime when mother came for her. Led her down candlelit stairs and leather scented halls. Blaire doesn’t remember much after that then the cooing noises her mother made.

“You are a gift,” she said so soft and full of love. Blaire thinks that’s why she didn’t question the pain and tears. Or when her mother smiled towards some cloaked figure. “She’ll be ready when you have a new host”

Throwing the book in fire is tempting. Just to see it light up in flame and away from her and never to be seen again. Blaire knows the beholding wouldn’t dare let her even go as far to send Elias. One more look towards the fireplace has her placing it back.

* * *

The bouquet of blue violets seemed to mock her when they were placed on her desk. Breekon and hope’s gaze felt heavy as she signed for them. It hardly seemed like something they’d need to do, to deliver flowers that seemed so harmless.Voices from the other library’s workers teased Blaire of having a secret lover. Hardly thinks it is fair when she knows who the sender is. The trashcan becomes their new home but she saves a single one from the bundle to keep.

Elias shows up a bit after that not looking the least surprised but amused. Calloused fingers pinched at it for a moment then placing it behind her ear. It should feel romantic. Hell in some way Blaire wants to let herself think it is. Doing this in front of the others is akin to a public announcement. To tell the institute she belonged to **him**. Mr. Bouchard doesn’t look bothered and mutters a farewell before stepping away. 

* * *

Its when Jon suddenly became a murder suspect that things started to go south. Not even a day later Mr. Bouchard had called her into his office with a grin.

“Seemingly until Jon returns from his predicament you’ll be taking over his duties as archivist. A replacement for you in the library has been settled on” 

Blaire blinked at this. Then twice more before being confused visibly. “I’m sorry?” Elias looked at her rather bored but she stood firm.

“Mr. Bouchard I don’t understand why I’m being asked to fill this position when there are people who actually work within the archives to do this.”This seemed to get his attention since he gently placed paperwork down and looked at Blaire. “You are the best suited for this ms. morgan. Now I believe you are needed elsewhere. Best not to waste any more time than necessary.”

“I don’t believe that I am sir, that is the problem. I am a librarian and I deal with books, not statements” this would be the moment Blaire _wished_ her stubbornness didn’t make her mouth open.

A second later he stood up and tutted at her. Another second passed when Blaire was on her knees clutching at her skull with cries of pain.

 _Ten-year-old Blaire with her father. When he finally saw the brand his wife had given her. How anger filled his chest and her ears. A frenzied scramble of hands forcing books into her own._ **_“Read”_ ** _he huffed. Blaire would learn later as an adult that these were leitner books. She’d become sick then for months on end not wanting to read or leave her room. Her father seemed rather pleased with this and dotted on her. “You’ll be free soon enough darling. Away from those watchers.”_

When she came to Mr.Bouchard was sitting in a chair. “I for one would not want to be that vulnerable ever again. For my own father to do such a thing to me.” his fingers combed through her hair then tightening ever so slightly as she looked up.

“Holding the title _archivist_ even temporarily will make sure nothing ever makes you fear them. They’ll fear **_you_** ”

* * *

After two weeks of reading statements, things felt wrong. She wanted to describe it as an itch that you could never really source to a single place and so you helplessly scratched. This was partly that and partly feeling _off._ Blaire's skin crawled the same way it did as a child but no sickness came from it. Just hunger.A kind of hunger as if no matter how much she ate, how much her fridge emptied the feeling stayed. It took crying on her kitchen floor in the middle of the night to finally try and understand. And so hesitantly went to Elias.

Rosie seemed to know as she walked up the steps to his office. “ _Archivist,”_ she said so sweetly. In the same kind of tone, Blaire imagined it pained her.

“I’m hoping Mr.Bouchard is still in”

“Of course but he is rather busy. However, he did state that you wouldn’t need to bother calling ahead of time. He’s waiting for you inside” Rosie smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Blaire wanted to ask if she was alright, but another forced smile made her walk away.

Mr. Bouchard was very much waiting for Blaire when he sat in front of the same fireplace from weeks ago and a smile so grateful. She took a shaky breath.

“Mr. Bouchard i- I don’t think I’ll be able to continue being archivist,”Said man merely raised an eyebrow and motioned her to come closer. But she did not. He smiled at this.

“Something is bothering you about the job yes?”

“I….. I don’t feel right. _It_ doesn’t feel right. Nothing helps it go away”

Elias cooed at her in the same way she was as a child and it made Blaire's stomach turn.“Go to the desk and grab the file inside.”

 _Run._ Her mind screamed. _Leave, leave, leave and run_. Her hands clutched the file a moment later before returning to his side. Mr.Bouchard stood behind Blaire and opened the file for her. Another statement laid inside and she tensed wanting to turn away.He tutted at her and brushed the stray hairs away from her nape. His breath felt so cold.

“This will help”

“Please don’t make me.”

Elias’s hands ran up and down her arms so softly she hardly felt before bringing her closer. “ **Read** darling”

So Blaire did just that. The hunger grew until it didn’t and she breathed deeply. Her skin felt like static as her eyes met his. “You did so well little one” Elias whispered in her ear before lips moved to her neck and bit down.She made a noise of discomfort but was swallowed by the man once more.

Blaire wasn’t quite sure when his fingers unbuttoned her shirt and laid her bare before him. Or when the desk chilled against her skin, but Elias warmed her in ways she didn’t understand. It felt good and as if this was meant to happen. Her breath hitched when he found the brand on her back and kissed it.

“Such a beautiful devotee for me. So so beautiful you’ve done well” he hummed and blaire flushed at the praise. Yes, that’s what she was. A devotee to him. A devotee to their god and he was her salvation. She clung to him as skin met each other and more marks littered her skin.

* * *

Blaire found herself sitting beside him at the fireplace. His naked skin heated against her back as he traced random things into her skin. Her fingers clutched in his own and stared into the fire with glazed eyes. “This will be over soon enough my darling. Just a little more is all I ask” Elias whispered into her ear with such a tone akin to love.

She found herself nodding at him.

A moment passed before an eye-shaped necklace found itself laying cooly against the bruises placed there earlier. His lips found her own and consumed whatever thought had been brewing.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is also the first out of three i have written. this one is for elias then the next is peter then simon :))) please tell me how you feel about them! tumblr is @booklitpersona


End file.
